Pokemon 2 After Ash :1: At The Start
by Casper
Summary: I had another story like this on the other fanficnet, but I re wrote it for this fanficnet.


{$_$}{$_$}{$_$}{$_$}{$_$}{$_$}{$_$}{$_$}{$_$} 

Hi all? It's little Cas here..... guess wha?.... I'm not too well, BUT!! Does the mum BELIAVE ME!!!! NO! Sorry there just way to tired...... Anywho enough about my crap personal (un) life! And back to this story 

<3Cas<3 

{$_$}{$_$}{$_$}{$_$}{$_$}{$_$}{$_$}{$_$}{$_$} 

Pokemon 2 After Ash 1; At the start... 

Josh turned and turned in his bed he was so tired but couldn't sleep. He thought as he tired to sleep. 'Life sure what kinda life do I have? A shitty room With a bitch for a mum and the sis from BELOW! Hell!... I could end it all right here right now! Maybe a rope to hag myself, or maybe just bleed myself to death! Or maybe...' Something just popped into Josh's mind that made him almost cry. 'What the hell I'm I thinkin' about?.. I Can't I WON'T kill myself not for me through, for Candy! She'd kill me again then end up killin' herself! Yes anyway death to good for me! I'd say I should get worse!!' Josh sniff as a tear fell on his cover. Suddenly there was the sound of Josh's door open and someone walk inside a bit. "Josh wha ta hell ya doin'?" It was 'HER' his mother Josh though and got up about to walk out the door. "I'm tired I was TRYING! Ta sleep please leave!" Josh said holding the door open. "Tired." His mum said grabbing the front of his T-shirt lifting him off the ground a bit, pushing him at the wall painfully and saying. "Tired of wha school work? Is it to hard for little Josh? I'm tellin' ya this you would know the meaning of tired. BRAT!" "Life!" Josh shouted out in tears. "Life wha?" his mum said pushing him harder. "That's wha I'm tired of LIFE! YOU! This hell hole... Now put me the hell down you cow!" Josh got out as the pain was hurting his chest. "Don't you cheek me brat! No one tells me what ta do but me!" She said as she dropped josh to the floor and walk out of the room. Josh sat curled up on the floor hugging his kneels crying, don't get me wrong his chest hurt but that wasn't why he was crying. He was crying because for him, that was the last straw in a long line of straws, he wasn't going to put up with her anymore he was going to do it. He was going to run away, run away and start a new life, but first he was going to tell Candy and say his good-bye's. 

But he wasn't the only one not sleeping well. 

Candy woke up in tears breathing hard and sniffing all the time repeating the one word. "No." Candy said the finally time and got out of bed still crying. "It was just a dream a little bad dream it doesn't mean it was going to happen." She would have believe herself too, but the fact that she was psychic and most of her dream did come true changed all that. Then it happened, something hit the window. "No!" Candy said one last time before see looked to the window. It was Josh!... Why was it Josh why couldn't it be someone else. She mouthed the words "I'll be down in a minute." To him. Josh smiled through his sad eyes and mouthed. "Ok, Thank you Candy." 

Candy stepped outside bare foot. The ground was cold and a bit wet. The air hit her hard cold as ice. She sighed deeply and her breath froze in the air then disappeared. Josh was sit on the bench, his back to the house and Candy looking up at the stars. He didn't hear her come out, to caught up in thought. "Josh?" Candy said at last moving around to sit beside him. "You ok mate?" Candy asked sitting down. "No!" Josh replied putting his head in his hands. "Candy!" He breathed. "I." He stopped. "I came to say good-bye!" He finally got out after a long pause. Candy covering her eyes with her hands burst into tears. So much tears fell that the were starting to spill through the sides of her hands. "I knew it!" She started "I knew you were going to do it. Runway I mean, I had a dream just this night that you did. And here you are saying your good-byes!" Candy got that all out through tears. "I'm sorry Can! But I gota!" Josh said putting a arm around her. "I can't stay!" He said eyes tearing up. "I know you do, I know you can't stay. Josh?" Candy said lifting her head you to look deep into Josh's light blue childish eyes, they looked so innocent so tired so heartbreakingly sad. Some of his night black wild hair fell into his eyes. "Candy?" Josh said biting his lip trying not to cry. "Josh I'm coming with you." Candy declared. It didn't sound as strong willed as she was. "No! Candy you can't your mum-" Josh began but was cutoff by Candy. "Josh shut-up! I'm coming if your going! I'll start my Pokemon quest. My dad Ash did raise me to love Pokemon just so I can train my 1 Pokemon... I'm going to caught more... Right?" "Right!" Josh said his heart overfilling with joy... they were going to be Pokemon master's... together!. About 1 hour later outside Pro. Oak's lab Josh awaits Candy. "If she takes any longer I'll have to go with out her." Josh said not really mean to say it out loud. From behind him a sweet voice said. "oh rally now?. If you did you know I would never forgive you, in fact I'd hunt you down and shout at you." It was Candy. "Can, I though you were never going to come!" Josh smiled a winning smile. "Come on then blue eyed boy lets get movin'" Candy smiled back as they started to walk. "who you callin' a boy Can?" Josh asked slyly. "You who else! Why what are you if your not a boy Josh... Are you a girl?" Candy tasted. "No I'm not a boy or a girl I'm something much better." Josh announced. "What?" "I'm a MAN!" Josh joked. "You a man!" "Yeah me a man!" "You must be dreaming." "No I'm wide awake and feelin' good!" "Ok then, how are your little green spacemen friends doin'?" "Are you trying to say something?! "Yeah you weird and your NOT! A man." "Ah I just love the way my friends treat me... there so nice!" "Aren't we just!" 

{^_^}{^_^}{^_^}{^_^}{^_^}{^_^}{^_^}{^_^}{^_^} 

Hope u liked this one ^_^ 

<3Cas<3 

{^_^}{^_^}{^_^}{^_^}{^_^}{^_^}{^_^}{^_^}{^_^} 


End file.
